


Sans au reacts to stuff.

by skylightrainbows



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aftertale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Characters React to Fandom, Gen, How Do I Tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:48:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29599908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylightrainbows/pseuds/skylightrainbows
Summary: The sans aus get teleported to a location in antivoid which was glitched.
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

A sound was heard in the empty and quiet room. Error! Sans-who we call Error, Found a glitch in his antivoid, while trying to fix it, he accidentally summoned other sans au in-which was a mistake.

"Error!!Why is your antivoid so empty?? I would imagine it to be full of strings and dimensions!!"Blue asked curiously-with an intention in mind

"…sOrry If iT doesn'T loOk thE wAy yOu imAginEd iT…"

"Noo, it's alright!! it's just that it feels really lonely in here…do you want me to decorate it a bit?"Blue asked with a clear hint of excitement.

Error doesn't have the heart to say no, but whenever a glitch is fixed, everything goes back to how it was before, so how would this be any different?

"…You cAn trY, buT it'll rEseT wheN yoU leAve."

"Then I'll just stay forever!"Blue exclaimed happily

"NoO, You'lL bE corRupteD by tHe voId, I won'T alLow It."

"I'll come by often to help then!"

Other sans stood behind error watching this arguement in amusement. Geno kept it in mind that the antivoid can corrupt beings or cause them to die, Reaper noticed that this glitch truly is a special case, maybe it was the antivoid's voice-or will if you can call it that.

Ink-protector of the au universe, ruined the atmosphere.  
"Guys! I found a note, a CD player and a stack of CDs! It said that we'll have to stay here untill we find a way by working together, or get through all these videos!"

"…fUck, let'S waTch thE viDeos"Error chose without a doubt, glitch teleporting to Ink and grabbing the CDs along with the CD player, shoving the first one into the box, while teleporting the CD player to the corner of the room, where no one was. 

The first video started.


	2. Why did I make his-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well the videos obviously will be written as I go or like as I try and make them-or literally describe a video lol so-why too many aus are bad. :3

**"TheRe's tOo maNy AlteRnaTe unIversEs-ClAssic's timEline is geTting miXed up-his universe may collapse soon!! If hE dieS we'Ll All dIe-No maTter How powerful! He is tHe orIginAl"**

**The image displayed was a disaster, before zooming out to reveal Error** **panicking, As Geno who was next to him asked him what they should do.**

**"DestrOy the oNe wheRe we got Unstable floWer versIons of our selVes -It'll Slow doWn the corruPtion!"**

Error was shocked that there was even a flower alternate universe of them selves. But not surprised that there are too many again.

**"No one eLse is aware yet, sincE thE proBlem is wIth Ink tHis tiMe, leT's restraiN hIm-"**

"Hey!" "What this is necessary!"

**and gO destroY tHe hideouS onES, WherE we are In a relAtioNshIp with PapyrUs."**

"Oh god NooOooo" "WtF thaT unIverse iS still HerE???" "Still!!???"

**"Oh god yes, let's do that, when I remember those universes…"Geno shuddered**

**The scene fades to black-looks like a flash back**

**A cringe-inducing image of a pink and fembot papyrus and a equally gaudy looking sans appeared-kissing.**

Barfing noises were heard in the background.

**It fades to black again, Geno screaming in terror.**

**"ComE oN leT's gO desTroy thosE, hurrY!"**

"I hate to say it, but I agree…"

**They teleported there, when they arrived, the scene made them instant explode the universe and they ended up back at the AntiVoid.**

**"Did yOu seE?"**

**"Oh god where's the bleach!!!"**

**"Ahhh fuckkk my eyes!"**

Countless high pitch screaming was heard.

"So glad we got it destroyed, finally…"Geno sighed, with a painful grimace, As Error Celebrated "Fuck YeSsss!!!" he cheered alongside Ink, both happy that was gone.

**"Classic's universe is still unstable now, we have to make it stable for atleast as long as possible, Error? let's go destroy that other insect route."**

**"FucKk yeS, Let'S goOo."**

**The scene faded to black only to show an explosion, more massive, it appears both sans are puking-**

**Various Puking noises were heard in the background.**

**"should be stabilised"**

**-The Video cuts off.**

"HaahahahhahaHahha it's goNe, finAlly!!"


	3. breaks are informative…but

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanna do that Christmas party au-will be fun…so…it'll take a while after this-since the first 2 were just me creative writing…writing heh, but writing the christmas party au should make this easier to say-write.

The first CD had finished, with Error and Ink celebrating at the loss of those…trulyhorrid worlds.

The other sans were curious-to say the least.

Since Geno was actually here before and uh past error(not that he had explained it to them) Just went over that part with a error-wanted-a-break-and-i-stepped-up. And Explained the CD, apparently the balance was once again tipped over to creatively, which meant it was unstable, which also means that classic's timeline has a chance to merge with an unknown timeline-which is bad, so they went and destroyed some worlds, to preserve the balance, leaving Ink a warning…

"Oooo~ What about the worlds you destroyed?" Blue asked-almost innocently if you can ignore the glint in his eyes.

"AahhahahaHhhAah!! My eYes tHey buRn!!"Error glitched out once again.

Geno fell onto the floor-white as a ghost-skeleton, while emitting a depressing aura.

Ink screamed in terror while shaking violently-as if he was glitched out as well.

Reaper-Laughed as he watched in the background, Cross alongside him, staring at them in amusement.

Error recovered and to quickly change the topic, went to the CD player and exchanged the first CD for the second one.

**The screen lighted up to reveal-a fighting scene.**

"Uh"

**A blur of red and blue clashing, It was Killer and Blue fighting-Over a-cookie, Apparently it was the 'limited cookiecream' edition…The battle looked oddly intense for such a trivial matter.**

"Let us never speak of this." Killer threatened 

**Killer and blue went outside and started fighting.**

**Blue attacked first, a fist heading toward Killer, As killer dodged and started to fight back-**

**Geno and Error were chilling in the background-watching them for entertainment, as on the outside, it looked like two harmless friends fighting over something.**

"Aw, Why didn't you help me?" Blue exclaimed, oddly cheerful

**Ink passed by, took the cookie and left, Blue and killer continued fighting**

"Inkk?!"Blue shouted "I'm not sorry."Ink teased with a smile

**"Wanna go tell them so they go after ink?"**

"You guys…"

**"nAh, lEave A mEsSage on the tAbLe, Let's gO"**

**"Kay"**

**Geno wrote a message in Ink's handwriting, The note said "The cookie was delicious, where did you buy it?-Ink"**

"I'll die-wth man?"

**"This will piss them off alright"Geno smirked in amusement, before dragging Error back to the antivoid, after all, they have things to plot.**

**Cross passed by, took the note and told the two fighting that the cookie isn't there anymore.**

"Holy shit, Cross I think you saved my life"Ink cheered. as "GoD fucKing daMmit"Error cursed 

**The screen fades to black**

Error, used a string and tore a part of cross' sleeves-in revenge of course.


End file.
